Torn at the Seams
by QueenJay13
Summary: Mafia A.U What happens when top gunslinger Vash fails a mission and runs from the Japanese Mafia only to get tossed in the Italian Mafia? A whole truckload of drama! Crappy summery Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this is something I've wanted to do but first I would like to clear up a few things First It is set in modren times but prices of the 60s so yay for them second Lillian is NOT Leitchenstein that's Vanessa and she does have an Imporatant Role so don;t dis! I also know nothing of the Mafia so alot of this requires imagination so yea im doing my best. And I serously have no idea what those selector things are if someone can tell I will change it to be correct Also I have made a list of who is in whos Mafia and if you want me to post it in the Authors Notes then just tell me okay that's about it**

Kiku called me into his office. Shivers tingled through my spine as I enter the dim room. Kiku was the head of the Japanese Mafia in Province,Rhode Island. He had short pitch black, cottage cheese white skin and brown soulless eyes. People say that if you look in his eyes You see yourself and all the wrongs you've done, like a looking glass into Hell. I never look into his eyes because I know I have done so many unforgiving things in my life. He slammed down a vanilla folder, I snapped out OF my self pity. I picked it up and thumbed through it.  
"Kill her. She is a threat to our operation on the main street drug triade." Lillian Jones. Baker at Beauty, lives by herself in an apartment. Does community service and has a part time daycare job. All in all a good person. Also she has no police records but has been seen snooping around.  
"So you want me to remove a snooper who will call the po-po as soon as she finds something?" I asked deadpanning.  
"Is there a problem,Vash?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
" Why dont you get an exterminator to deal with a rat problem. Don't you something a bit more challenging then a Lilly-Valley girl?" I ask.  
"Are you saying that my best Hitman who has taken down many foes is afraid of a little girl?" He asked coldly.  
"No I just wish you wouldn't waste my talents on such small fry." I again deadpanned. When dealing with Kiku it's important not to show any emotions because he will take it as weekness and use it against you. He got up and slammed his palms on his desk threatingly not angeriley.  
"I decide what is a waste of you talents not YOU! Understand?" He said loudly.  
"I understand ." I sat back down and nodded my dismissal. I took the folder and made my way down to the bakery Lillian worked at. It was a cute shoppe inside it was a warm and cozy. Hundreads of little cakes and pastries colorfully on display. Four booths lined the wall and several high tables were scattered. Each table had a red rose in a vase. My nose was assaulted with smells of spices, frostings and bread. I walked up to the abandoned counter and rang the gold plated bell.  
"Stand by please I'll be with you in a short while." Said a voice that sounded like a mixture of Austrian and Swiss. Soon a girl with short blonde hair decorated with a purple ribbon come up front, her apron was littered in flour and batter. It was a very cute sight and reminded me of my sister I left behind in Switzerland. I cringe slightly at the resemblenece but quickly recomposed myself.  
"Hallo, thank you for waiting how may I help you sir?" She said with a smile. I thought for a second.  
"I'll take a chocolate chocolate chip cupcake with chocolate frosting." I said seeing the cupcake in the display case. She giggled a little before going to grab it with selectors making so she wouldn't have to with her hands.  
"You must really like chocolate. Would you like some coffee?" She said rining the cupcake.  
"American chocolate is pretty good nothing like Swiss chocolate though, and some coffee does sound nice. Black, ten spoonful of sugar, whipped cream with a cherry on top please." I said sorta picky about my coffee. She giggled a little as she went to get my coffee.  
"That'll be 1.56 please." She chimed. I gave her the money and I sat down at a window booth looking through her file Eduard pulled up. I sipped my coffee taking the cherry in swallowing it stem and all. After I finished my snack I went back up to the counter after another customer left.  
"Here. Buy yourself something pretty Kay?" I said giving her a ten. Even though I'll probably be taking it back after I put a bullet through her head.  
"Thank you so much sir." I smiled as she pocketed the two fives. I left for the park. According to her file she goes on a walk everyday through the park close by after her shift. I found a tree that allowed me a full veiw of the park. After I found a sturdy branch I position myself to wait. After a while I saw my target. I lifted my rifle to take aim. I was about to fire when two little kids. One girl one boy, takled her to the ground. She laughed and started tickling the two little kids. The scene was so pure and innocent it forced my to lower my weapon. I've killed countless men who have commited countless crimes big and small. I was murdering evil scumbags that stood in the way of my own survival and my next paycheck. I can't shoot this girl of pure innocence and take her away from these kids or any kids that knew her. She is the one person I absolutely can not kill and it will kill me. Kiku will not be pleased if by the end of the week she is not six feet under. That won't be good for me. Kiku is unpredictable no telling what he will do to me. I climb down the tree. After aimlessly walking around I go home. Home is a crappy little run down apartment. There is next to no furniture. I have next to no food and my bills are piling up. I need to get out of here. Away from Kiku, away from the Mafia, away from everything. I grab my duffle bag piling my few possessions. Guns and a few set of clothes. Before setting out I set false clues and lead a trail to tell Kiku and his men I'm heading to Mexico. Kiku isn't an idiot but this will by me some time maybe a day at least. I head out with only my duffle bag and some money I've been saving up the last couple of years. I hop on my motorcycle and speed down the road. Im going to New York City because if I can do anything with my life I'll be able to do it in New York. Plus it's a big city and hopefully Kiku won't find me. He will try to find me because he doesn't like it when his when his toys runaway. When I arrive to New York city its loud bustling with people. I find a cheap ass hotel and sleep for a bit. When I wake up I decide to take a walk and see what kind of life I can make here. I soon came across a small cafe. The last thing I had was the cupcake at the bakery. I notice a help wanted sign as I walk into the café. It is quaint and relaxing and I let the stress leave my body. I walk into a booth. I take a stack of pancakes and an application.

**A/N Sorry if I dragged out the whole I cant Kill this woman because shes to innocent thing out to much and im aware it's a crappy first chapter it gets better I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry if it gets really reduntant in the next few chapters but it had to be done for the sake of the plot. Also the Title is up for disscusion if you have an idea for a title.**

I was really lucky to get a job at the quaint little café, the flow was easy to get used to. The café had four regulars. 8 am 1pm 4pm and 12 am. I only work from 7 am to 1:30 pm. Its not bad especially since they only have me serving and resiger. Latley Dawson has been training me but died yesterday from drug overdose,which is kinda of a shame that Guy was a good conversationalist. Im in the back talking to Fern one of the cooks.  
"I'm just saying if he only wanted a one time fling he should've hired a whore. Im 100% woman if you want to get with me you gotta wine and date me." She said.  
"Amen." I mumbled in agreement. The bell all the sudden rang crazy rapid fire.  
"That must be 8 o'clock. Good Blucher with him. He's a short fuse on a doomsday device." Fern said. I walked up front. I was exspecting Eight to be some old guy angry about some political bullshit. No eight was a short male,shorter then me, sun kissed skin, hazel eyes dark brown hair that had a rebellious curl that was on the left.  
"Where the hell is Dawson?!" He asked angerly.  
"Dawson died yesterday. Drug overdose. Your regular is almost ready." I informed him. I doubt he really cares about Dawson. I have a hunch that this man isn't a people person.  
"Good. Just because Dawson is over-n-out doesn't mean that this place is allowed to go to shit!" He said bitterly. I hear Fern ring her bell and go to get eight's order. He was already slumped in a booth  
As I was setting down his plate a man who kinda resembled eight burst in he shot me a glare out of daggers.  
"We got a problem." He said towards eight. I went back. Fern held out my phone.  
"It was vibrated think it might be important." She said as I look who called. I quickly called back.  
"Hallo Vanessa." I said.  
"Hallo Vash." She softly said.  
"Its good to hear from you." I said coolly.  
"You know you could've called."She said before adding. "Unless saving money is more important then your own family." I was deeply hurt. Treatment I was usually stingy with what money I had but I would spend every penny I had for my family. Especially Vanessa.  
""I thought you were still mad and I didn't want to get you more angery." I explained.  
"Whatever. So how's the Mafia life going for you?" She asked slightly disgusted.  
"I'm done with that. I swear it. I left last week. Im working at a café now. You would like it." I said she gave a sigh of releif.  
"Good. I have some news for you. Just don't freak out please. Big bruder, im getting married and I would like your blessing." My jaw drop slightly at the news. I WA shocked and happy.  
"Of course you can have my blessing. When is it?" I asked wondering if I could get a plane ticket in time.  
"See thats the thing. I don't want you to come to my wedding." She said. She hanged up shortly. I just stood there.  
"Vash? Hon are you okay?" Fern asked. I slowly slumped on a chair. Trying to repress my urge to throw and shoot things. My own damn sister didn't want me at her wedding.  
'"Can I get another damn refill!" Yelled eight bringing back to reality.

**A/N Yes Fern is a fliter character but oh well, she's got sass :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yay another chapter I'm excited not much i want to add so enjoy**

****Lovino's P.O.V

I walked into Café Rose. It's a little quiet little out if the way place  
that's peaceful. No one bothers you and its in netueral territory so no one  
can run us out. I walk into the cozy café and walk up to the counter.  
Something is off about this place today. I ring the bell for some damn  
service! A man with blonde hair, and green eyes. He's short but still  
taller then me by halfa head and that it! Damn-it! This is not Dawson,  
that's for fucking sure. Dawson is one of my informants.  
"Where the hell is Dawson!?" I demanded. This Guy looks vaugly familer.  
"Dawson died yesterday. Drug overdose. Your regular is about ready." He  
deadpanned. Shit, shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit damn.  
"Good. Just because Dawson is over-n-out doesn't mean this place is allowed  
to go to shit!" I said angry. I knew Dawson was a fucking junkie but  
damn-it he was the best goddamn informant in Mafia. I slumped into the my  
usual booth. Vash sat down my regular as Antonio burst into the café. He  
gave a death glare towards Vash.  
"We got a problem." Antonio is my second hand man.  
"Damn-it Antonio! Can't you see I'm having my damnbreakfast! What is it  
tomato bastard!" He gave a nervous glance at Vash who was going back into  
the kitchen. Antonio slid across from me.  
"Dawson's dead." He said queitly.  
"I already know that idioto! Tell me something I don't already fucking know  
tomato bastard!" I snapped. Can't this lazy Spaniard do anything right?  
"Did you know he was knee deep in debt with one of the dealers under José  
Lopez's control? And because Dawson was one of ours they are targeting  
Sadik." I rolled my eyes.  
"Sadik can hold his own they all can you know that Damn-it! Even fratello  
can hold his own in a fight when he has to. Damn pansy!" I said. While it's  
true that everyone can hold there own Sadik is fucking trained and taught  
to always be targeted. He is a hitman afterall. He also pays the police to  
leave us the fuck alone.  
"I think we are dealing with a situation that could be very explosive. I  
think that we should just pay them what Dawson owed them. Remember José is  
semi new to this and he might have trouble controlling his men and earning  
their respect." Antonio informed.  
"If he's having trouble with his men the he should just fucking step down.  
And if he is that worried about the damn money he can talk to it with me  
damn-it!" I said. Just because we're in the damn Mafia business doesn't  
mean we can't be goddamn professional about it damn-it!  
"Now go away can't I ever enjoy a good fucking breakfast without being  
bothered?" I ask feeling my face turn red. Out of anger...Shut up! Antonio  
left ruffling my hair nearly missing my stray curl. Lucky bastard! I guzzle  
my coffee.  
"Can I get another damn refill!" I yell. Shortly the man came out with a  
pot and a check.  
"Here." He mumbled before going behind the register. Halfway through my  
meal my phone rang.  
"What do you want Potato eating bastard? And why is it I can't have a meal  
with out getting bugged damn-it!" I said.  
"There's someone here to see you " Ludwig deadpanned.  
"Well who the hell is it?" I asked the idioto.  
"A é Lopez should I tell me to get out?" He asked.  
"No tell him if he's willing to wait I'll be there in twenty if not have  
him schedule an appointment." I ordered I have to admit that burrito  
bastard is quick.  
"Consider it done. Sorry for interrupting." He said and I hanged up. After  
I finished I payed and left.

**A/N I think that went pretty well hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay I probably should've mentoined this last chapter but the P. change dont worry I'll always try and let you know whos point of view it is :D**

Vash's p.o.v

It was two days since the phone call from Vanessa. I absently flipped through Fern's Game Informer when Eight came in.  
"Already on the table." I said. He grunted some sort of approval. After awhile I refilled his coffee and returned to the magazine. After a while Eight came up to the register. I looked up at him, being slouched over the counter n stuff.  
"Im going to need a chocolate chip cookie today." I dug out his cookie.  
"Extra dollar fifty." I said. The door rang. It was a man in a ski mask wearing all black holding a knife. He pushed Eight out of the way.  
"Give me all the money in the register!" He yelled pointing the knife at me.  
"No." I said as I returned to the magazine.  
"No? What do you mean by no? I'll kill you! Now give me the money." He waved the knife.  
"Go ahead." I challenged. He didn't have what it takes to kill anyone. He glanced around quickly spotting eight grabbed him and held the blade to his throat dull end like a retard.  
"Will you give me the money now?" He asked. Fear spread across Eight's face.  
"Your doing it wrong." I noted going back to the magazine.  
"W-what?" He stuttered.  
" You never use the dull part of the blade." I said.  
"Idoito don't help him fucking kill me you café bastard!" He angerliy yelled. The Guy switch the blades.  
"Give me the money now! Or else this annoying little Italian goes Ciao!" He said. I grab my Mosquito.  
"I wouldn't if I were you." I said flipping a page. Eight was position like a shield but his head was exposed.  
"Tch~ I have the hostage." I yank my gun a fired a warning shot that passed his ear.  
"Ha you missed!" I rolled my eyes  
"That's because that's a warning shot dummkopt." I said " now if you want to keep you ears I suggest you let him go and high tail it out of here." I added.  
"Fuck you Vash!" He growled. Revealing himself as an old frenamy,Rafé Addams.  
"Get out of here Rafé." I said.  
"No. I'm sick n tired of your shit Zwingli! Lets clean this place out and go to Vegas!" I roll my eyes again.  
"No Rafé. Stop terrorizing my regular and get the hell out." I said.  
"Okay but only because I need my ears! Fuck you!" He pushed Eight away and turned away and I shoot him in the back of the knee. He collapsed.  
"What the fuck man! Are you trying to cripple me?!" He yelled  
"Oh shut up! I didn't hit anything important." I said going to the phone. Eight just kind of sat there shocked. I dial 9-1-1.  
"Hey Eight are you okay?" I deadpanned.  
"I was just a fucking hostage! And Eight? What the hell! How come you didn't call the cops right away bastard!?" He said rapid fire.  
"Rafé wouldn't have killed you he's too much of a wimp." I said.  
"Hey!" Rafé yelled.  
"And why Eight you café bastard?" He demanded.  
"Why café bastard?" I shot backed already knowing.  
""Because you work at a damn café you dumb bastard!" He shot.  
""You Eight because you come at Eight am every day!" I said.  
"Are you fucking stalking me?" He accused.  
"No how else do you think the food gets there before you?" Soon the police came and started asking questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm liking how the story so far is turning out so that always a plus im going to warn you right now that there is going to be alot of one sided pairings lol so just saying :D but anywho heres the next Chapter**

**lovinos pov**

It was a rough night to say the least. José and I couldn't reach an  
agreement and now I gotta call in the goddamn pigs! Total fuck shit.  
I walk in the café needing a good breakfast.  
"Already on the table." Café bastard said not even looking up from his  
fucking magazine. He would be nicer to me if his dumb ass knew who the hell  
I was. No one interrupted my breakfast not even the tomato bastard! When I  
was done I walk up to the counter to get Feliciano a cookie. Because I'm a  
good fratello Damn-it! He likes chocolate chip right? I think so.  
"I'm going to need a chocolate chip cookie today." He got the cookie  
without taking his eyes off the page.  
"Extra dollar fifty." He said. I was about to cuss him out When this  
bastard in a retared mask pushed me to the ground. He held the knife to  
café bastard.  
"Give me all the money in the register!" He demanded.  
"No" café bastard said not looking away from the magazine.  
"What do you mean no? I'll kill you now give me the money."  
"Go ahead." He said flipping a page. Didn't he value his life? Messed up  
freak! I was about to go book out when the robber bastard yanked me to use  
as a shield. I felt the cool metal of the blade and thanked God it was the  
dull side.  
"Will you give me the money now?" He asked. 'Please café bastard just give  
the bastard the fucking money!' I yelled in my mind.  
You doing it wrong." The blonde said. How the hell did he know? He hasn't  
looked up from his damned magazine!  
"W-what?" The bastard taking me hostage said confused.  
"You never use the dull side of the blade." I was shocked.  
"Don't help him fucking kill me you café bastard!" I scowled. He switch  
sides. I could feel the sharp end pressed threatingly on my throat.  
"Now give me the money now! Or else this annoying Italian goes Ciao!" He  
said butcher Ciao saying it like Kowaieeo.  
"I wouldn't if I were you." He said flipping yet another fucking page!  
"Tch~ I have the hostage." He said. A gun suddenly fired and whizzed right  
by my captor's ear almost scarping the ski mask he wore. I didn't even see  
café bastard get a gun.  
"Ha you missed!" He said.  
"That's cause it was a warning dummkopft! Now if you want to keep your ears  
I suggest you let him go and high tail it out of here." Wait did he just  
say Dummkopft? Fucking A he's another fucking potato bastard!  
"Fuck you Vash!" The mask bastard said. Apparently they know each other.  
This is complete bullshit!  
"Get out of here Rafé." He said  
"No.I'm sick n tired of your shit Zwingli! Lets clean this place out and go  
to Vegas!"  
"No Rafé. Stop terrorizing my regular and get out of here." I'm not his  
goddamn regular! If anything he's my regular!  
"Okay but only because I need my ears. Fuck you!" He pushed my on the  
ground and started to walk out when another gunshot rang out and Rafé  
bastard collapsed.  
"What the fuck man! Are you trying to cripple me?!" He yelled in agony.  
"Oh shut up! I didn't hit anything important." He said. After he dialed  
9-1-1 he turned to me.  
"Hey Eight are you okay?" He asked not really giving a shit.  
"I was just a hostage and Eight? What the hell! How come you didn't call  
the cops sooner!" I demanded. If he seriously referred to me as Eight then  
he must be new to the state.  
"Rafé wouldn't kill you he's too Mich of a wimp." He said and Rafé said hey  
in the background.  
"And why Eight café bastard?" I repeated.u  
"Why café bastard?" He challenged.  
"Because you work at a damn café you dumb bastard!" I said although I dont  
have to answer him, im Lovino fucking Romano Vargas!  
"I call you Eight because that's what time you come in at." He said.

" Are your fucking stalking me?" I said. Although...no! No althoughs!  
"No but how do you think the food gets here before you." He said but then  
the cops came over and I stormed out. I was walking when Antonio glomped me.  
"Lovi~ I was so worried!" He said.  
"Chigi!Get off the fuck off me you bastard." I yelled knocking him on his  
ass.  
"Sorry Lovi. But we were so worried!" Antonio said. Fucking bastard!  
"I'm fine!" I yelled.  
"What happened? Why didn't you have you gun?" He asked. We walked into a  
place and I told him everything.  
"Awwww he saved you!" He said  
"Shut up! That's not it! I want to offer this man a hitman job." I said. I  
could feel my face warm up. But because the building is overcrowded! Shut  
up Damn-it!  
"Do you think thats a good idea?" He asked worriedly.  
"I don't know what will happen with Lopez and I would feel better if I had  
another skilled gun working for me" I said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked pissing me off.  
"Yes. He shot the guy in the middle of the knee." I added in.  
"I would at least would like thebastard to do the fucking course!" I said.  
He gave out a sigh.  
"Okay if that's what you want Lovi." "Don't call me Lovi!"

**A/N Jose is Mexico haha Yay for filter charters like the not so charming Rafe who might be a little crazy hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Im just crusing through these chapters haha so enjoy :D**

**Antonio's pov**

"Okay if that's what you want Lovi." I sigh

"Dont call me Lovi!" He said before leaving. Even if I argued further, who am I to question Lovi? He's the godfather not me. If he wants to have another gun out on the streets why not buy off a cop? I sigh again. I've seen the man he wants to hire. He's small and not exactly an ideal hitman. I still would feel better if he chose a cop instead even if we can never fully trust him.  
"Bonjor Mon Cher! How are you Tonio?" Francis said sitting next to me.  
"Hola Francis. Im fine." I say putting on my smile.  
"Could've fooled me Mon Cher. Is something bugging you?" He said. Francis can ready me like a book.  
"Lovi wants recurit someone but." I start.  
"But?" He presses.  
"But I don't like the Guy. I've seen him, he works at the café Dawson worked at and even though he technically did save Lovi I still dont like him." I said spilling my guts.  
"Short blonde hair, green eyes nuetral very peitite?" My eyes widened  
"Yes that's the one! How do you know!" I ask.  
"He works with my cousin Fern. He's Vash Zwingli."  
"Vash? Thats an interesting name." I forgot about good old Fern.  
"He's from Switzerland. Fern talks about him quite a bit I'm sure Berwald would be glad to do a background check or we can stalk him dressed as plants! You can be a tomato, Gil can be a potato and I'll be a rose!" He commented and I started laughing.  
"I think I'll just go with the background check."  
"Fine, I guess I'll have Mon Jolie petite suisse by myself honhonhon.." He said getting up  
"Give him hell mi amigo!" I yell towards him.

**A/N Sorry if i butchered the french used in this chapter because i use google translator but that really long french sentence roughly translates to My pretty little swiss again sorry if i butchered the French spelling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is going to be extreamly o.o.c for kiku just to warn you also it gets really deep youve been warned**

**Kiku's Pov**

"What do you mean he's gone!?" I demanded.

"He just up and left. We think he's going to Mexico." Yao said. I grabbed a paperweight and threw it breaking a vase.  
"Get Eduard I want to drag this motherfucker back! He's mine goddamn it!" I yelled and soon said Estonian came in.  
"Yes ?" He asked. Least the rest of my men respect me!  
"I want you to find Vash and I want to know everything. Where he is, where he sleeps, where he works, and all of his personal ties. He needs a reminder of who he belongs to!" I threw my pencil holder against the wall and Eduard left. I slumped in my chair and lit a cigarette. Yoa creeped back in.  
"With all due respect but why do you care so much aru? Why don't you just send Ivan after him aru?" Yao is right I shouldn't care but Damn-it I do.  
"Vash isn't just anyone. He's a fighter plus I dont want to lose another good worker also I know for a fact that you wouldn't want a certain Russian dead. Right Yao?" I say evily taking a drag. That seemed to shut Yao up, for now at least. First Vash fails a mission then the fucker runs away!  
"Get me something to drink. Now!" I bark and Yao brings me a bottle of whiskey than leaves. After a quick knock Elizabeta comes in.  
"Why do you care so much?" She asks and I start telling her some bullshit excuse.  
"Save it Kiku. I know why you care I just need you to say it. Thee simple words." She says cutting me off.  
"What are you even talking about?" Im starting to get really pissed off.  
"You love him don't you?" She asks smiling.  
"N-no! I don't l-l-love him." I stammer as she rolls her eyes.  
"If you don't love him then why do you care if his sorry ass goes? Honestly I think it's too much booty, but that's just me. What do you think?" I take a drink from the whiskey bottle.  
"Its just an ass." I state.  
"You can tell me what you think." She said taking the bottle and taking a swig.  
"Fuck off Elizabeta!" I growl.  
"Tell me what you think of Vash's ass and I will." She spat.

"I think his ass is." Disgusting? Gross? Fabulous?,"the best ass I've ever seen." I say as she smirked.  
"Fuck! I think I love Vash and Damn-it he's mine weither he likes it or not!" I yelled. I snatch the bottle take a drink and hurled it at the wall. Elizabeta fled as I threw things. After a while I ran out of things so I slumped on a wall lit a second cigarette and cursed Vash under my breath.

**A/N scary Kiku is scary haha that got intense but it had to be done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N this is one should be slightly humorous at least it was while writing it hahaha **

**Francis's pov**

"I guess I have to stalk Mon joli petite suisse all by myself." I say to Antonio before getting up to leave.

"Give him hell mi amgio!" He yells behind me.I walk to café Rose. Im overdue to visit Fern Ans maybe I can see this person of interest. I walk into the dead café and see Fern over the counter.  
"Francis!" She squealed jumping said counter and talking me in a hug.  
Bonjor Mon petite Fern." I gasp out. Realizing she was suffocating me she let go.  
"It's been forever Francy-Pants!" She squealed again. A small yet stunning man came from the back.  
"Are you alright Fern?" He asked.  
"Yea. Sorry. This is my cousin Francis. Franics this is my co-worker and my friend Vash." She said. I strode up to Vash, and took his delicate looking hand and kissed his slender fingers. What is Lovino thinking hiring a man like this? He jerked his hand away.  
"Bonjor Vash. Its a pleasure to meet a friend of Fren's." I say unfazed.  
"Hallo " he says annoyed.  
"Vash are you okay?" She asks, he rolls his eyes and nods and retreats to the back.  
"You like him~" she chimed. "You just met him and you already want to get in his pants." She laughed. I swear sometimes that girl can read my mind.  
"Honhonhon that's where your wrong Mon Cher!" I play it off  
"Ugg I got to get back to work. You will hang out till the end of shift right?" She asked pulling out her puppy eyes.  
"Fern for you I would fight the Spanish armada." I reassured her and how could I possibly leave a beautiful man like Vash all alone and bored.  
"Don't try to bother Vash to much to badly it would ruin what little chance you have of getting in his pants." She laughed. I walked to a booth and started a word search. After a few pages I got bored so I strode to the counter.  
"Are you treating my Fern well?" I ask.  
"I guess so." He said confusingly. I laughed a little at this. He was busy looking at a suduko book. I glanced down.  
"The seven goes here." I said pointing at the right box, "also you need to change the four and nine."  
"Well, look Who's the smartass." He said in poor taste. I stood there watching him scribble in his puzzles before I started poking his check. It was soft and smooth like silk. I poked him every four seconds.  
"Will you stop that!" He said. poke.  
"No I will not." I said not missing a beat.  
"Stop it!" He growled. His face turned into a pout, a cute pout if I may say so myself. I continued poking when suddenly my face was being smooshed against the cool counter and my arm twisted behind my back I also felt cool metal against the back of my head.  
"Leave me alone!" He growled before letting me go. I had barley seen him move, maybe Lovino was right about this guy. I looked at him with an arrogant smile.  
"What are you looking at?!" He asked.  
"You." I say honestly.  
"Well quit it!" He demanded.  
"But your so beautiful I can not bare to look away!" I say dramatically. He went back to his puzzle. I took advantage of his height to flick his ear.  
"What the hell?!" He jumped up slapping his hand protectively around his ear. He went to move again but I ducked into the kitchen.  
!Hey Francis! Im almost done so we can leave soon." She said and then whispered.  
"How are you getting along with Vash?" She asked.  
"Not very well. I think he's irrated at me." I say in the same hushed voice.  
"Well I'm done so we can go now before world war three starts." I nod my agreement and we leave.

**A/N everyone wants a piece of Vash hahaha! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Heres another chapter. I am really getting into the story. I hope you are to/ Like i said in chapter one i really have no idea how mafia stuff goes down so i still hope you enjoy all this even though its more than likely to be really inaccurate **

**Vash's pov**

"Fern your cousin is a real pain in the ass." I tell her when I come in today for my shift.  
"He's flamboyant that's all." I roll my eyes.  
"You can find good in anyone can't you?" I ask. I try calling Vanessa again it goes to voicemail and I growl at my phone.  
"Your a girl right?" I countinue.  
"Yes Vash im a girl." She says rolling her eyes.  
"Then explain to me why Vanessa doesn't want to talk to me or wants me at her wedding?" I ask very annoyed.  
"Probably because you'll threaten her fiancée with one of your many guns." She put emphasis on many.  
"Ugg, I don't have that many guns." I said defensively.  
"You have more guns then the fucking army!" She said "Okay maybe not as much as that but pretty darn close."  
"So what? How does me owning guns relate to my sister hating me?" I ask. She rolled her eyes once again.  
"Of course you wouldn't understand your a man. And an over protective big brother so naturally you wouldn't approve of a man who wants to marry your little sister especially a man whom you've never heard even of and you would want to threaten him with the biggest gun you have and maybe fire off a few blanks. And it's not that she hates you just that she hates your behavior." She explains.  
"Still don't get it." I say.  
"Whatever isn't almost eight anyway?" She says off topic. And just like clockwork Eight comes in and walks into his booth. I grab the coffee pot.  
"Your usual will be out in a little bit." I said pouring him a cup of coffee. I went back to the counter untill the food was ready. I grabbed the plate and walked over. I set it down in front of him.  
"Would you like so more coffee?" I asked.  
"Sit." He said.  
"What?" I said in shock.  
"Sit." He growled and I sat cross from him. He took a sip of coffee.  
"What's going on Eight?" I ask. He scowled at me.  
"How much do you make here? Minimum wage? How's that going for you café bastard?" He started.  
"What are you getting at?" I bluntly asked.  
"What if I offered you a job trial?" He said hesitated.  
"Job trial? What kind of job?" I asked. I want to know exactly what I'm getting into unlike last time where I was unemployed and jumped to every job I could fine legal or not.  
"You can call it security of sorts." He said. "Of course it's just a trial just to see if your up to it." I don't like the sound if it.  
"Is it security or not?" I asked.  
"Why the fuck does that matter café bastard?" He said probably losing patience.  
"It matters because I just climbed out of a big shit hole I don't want to fall back into again." I said.  
"Didn't ask for your life fucking story. Mio Dio it's security okay! Do you want to run the trial!" He said with his default dirty look. He was being very vauge about his offer.  
"What would be the pay if I got said job?" I asked straight forward.  
"Anywhere between 50,00 to 100,000 per day lowest you'll get paid is 10,000." He said. With numbers like that it would be crazy not to go for the job but anywhere that pays that high must be illegal.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10 1 being low and 10 being high. How illegal will this be?" I asked  
"We can discuss details at a later date. So do you want the damn job trial or not?" He said.  
"I'll take the trial Eight." I said.  
"Okay café bastard just follow this when you get done with your shift got it?" He said handing me a piece of folded up paper.  
"Got it Eight." I said getting up.  
"One more thing bastard. Don't fucking call me Eight Its goddamn Lovino Vargas!" He said looking like a tomato. He finished and left.  
"What did he want?" Fern asked.  
"To offer me a job in security." I said. She frowned.  
"Just be careful okay Vash? Promise me you'll be Vash." She pleaded.  
"I promise that I will be cautious." I said knowing I can keep this promise since im always careful. I finished my shift and made my way to an abandoned parking lot behind a few buildings. I parked my motorcycle on the street and walked through the alley towards the lot.  
"Hallo? Mr. Lovino Vargas?" I asked suspiciously. Three men all muscular. One had Red eyes pale skin and hair to match. The second one had pure blonde hair blue eyes a darker pale then the albino. The third one had dirty blonde hair that was more shabby and wild then the style of the other blonde with neatly gelled hair, light blue eyes and tanner skin then the other two. The albino lunged at me aiming a punch to my jaw but I ducked and took my switchblade and stabbed him in the side. Not deep and I didn't get any organs. This got the pure blonde mad. He sneaked up behind me and tried to punch me from behind. I ducked his blow, turned and while crouched kicked the back of his knees causing him to collapse and I sliced his leg just enough so he wouldn't get up. I went to stood when the dirty blonde tried to knee me in the gut and I jumped back and punched his face. He was surprised at the sudden attack and stumbled backwards and I landed another blow on his lower stomach knocking him on his ass. I stood over him and pointed my gun in his face.  
"What the hell man? What the hell? You dummkompft!" I kicked down on his stomach. **A/N I suck at fight scenes but all well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Omg this is really going to be long. Long but worth it! So yay for that! Sorry that im updating all at once like this but its better than never updating so yea.**

I watched from the window from a building looking at the parking lot. The way Vash took down Gilbert Ludwig and Alfred was like an art form. I walked out to assess the damage and I'm looking down a barrel of a gun.

"Woah there café bastard." I said. The battle only lasted a few minutes.  
"Alfredo! Go aid patato bastard and patato bastard Jr! I commanded. "And you put the fucking gun down!" He lowered his gun. He took down few of my strongest men and he himself looked as if he had never had a good cooked meal.  
"The trial is over. So you can put the damn gun away already!" I said.  
"That was the trial?" He asked.  
"Si, got a fucking problem with that bastard?"  
"No." I'm starting having second thoughts about having a third patato bastard.  
"Good let's go inside. Hamburger bastard after you make sure the patato bastard fratellos are okay I want you to call up IKEA bastard!" I barked. Leading him inside.  
"Earlier you said we could discuss details later well it's later." He said.  
"How do you feel about the law?" I asked.  
"In this world you do what you have to even if it requires breaking the law illusion." He deadpanned.  
"Good. Do you want this job?" I asked.  
"No I want the money that comes with and for that amount I don't think I'll have any problem with Whatever you want me to do." Just as I thought. No one really wants to be a hitman. I took out a packet of information a contract if you will.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"This is a fucking contract that basically says that you will work for me for the next five years and no one else." I explained.  
"What kind of business are you in anyway?" He asked.  
"The kind that will benifit both of us." I coolily said. Handing out the pen for him to take. He hesitantly grabbed it.  
"I better not be making a deal with the devil." He said and I showed him where to sign.  
"You begin tomorrow when I walk through the door at eight a.m. then I'll tell you what to do. Ciao." I said and he got to his feet. Alfred came in.  
"I got Berwald on the phone." He said and I snatched the phone.  
"Berwald I want a fucking background-" I started  
"Done." He cutt my off.  
"Good but dont you ever fucking dare cutting me the fuck off ever again you bastard! Now what do you got."  
"Vash Zwingli. Age 21. Immediate family: Sister Vanessa Zwingli. Mother deceased. Father deceased. No criminal record. Last boss a Mr. Devon Kirkland. Immagrate from Switzerland. Has 37 guns in his name. 196 all together here in America. 234 in Switzerland. 420 guns all together. No girlfirend. No real friends of any kind. Works with Fern." Berwald rattled off.  
"Okay how bout on the streets? Has he made himself a name on the streets?" I asked.  
"Yea actually. Gunsman for mob boss Kiku Hondu. Has killed over 547 men over the passed four years. Done serveral drug runs. Robbed a couple of banks and is somewhat of a porfessoinal thief. All his family is spread between Austria, Switzerland and Litchienstein." He said coldly. He's the perfect hitman.  
"What happened with his old boss?" I asked I've heard vaugly of Kiku he's no real threat to our opperatoin here.  
"Kiku gave a mission to kill a snoop but Vash couldn't apparently the target reminded Vash to much of his sister and valuing his own life fled to New York City." Or on the other hand he's not so perfect.  
"Thanks that's all." I hung up. Vash Zwingli huh Vash Vargas, Lovino Zwingli, wait what am I thinking about?! I shake my head.  
"He looks weak but damn he can through a mean punch!" Alfred said.  
"I would like to see him without his unawesome knife! Keseses" Gilbert commented. At least Vash didn't seem like an idioto. He actually seemed kinda- No dont you dare think another word Lovino Romano Vargas, about that stupid bastard!

**A/N Yes he has 420 guns because i want him to thats why! Poor Vash, he runs away from the mafia to only get mixed up with another mafia, I would feel bad but im liking this story way to much to be so hahahhaha :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Updating really late cuz you know just got back from Godsmack and decided oh now that i did something fun in my life might as well spend a good two hours on the interwebs anyway blah blah blah WHOO **

"Hey Fern, I'm going to take off early today." I said

"Does that mean you took the one job offer?" She asked  
"Yea I did. Will you be alright?" I ask.  
"Yea, I'll be fine. Don't know if the boss will be though." She remarked.  
"I'll talk to him about switching shifts later." I explain. I want this job in case Lovi,woah Lovi? Where did that come from?. But in case this gig doesn't work I'll still at least have a job.  
"I'm not too sure you should be working for Lovino. Francis works for Lovino as well and last year he was in the hospital twenty five times. Twenty five Vash! That's a lot of times to be in the hospital." Fern said holding my shoulders so she could look into my eyes.  
"Fern! I'll be alright. I've done more dangerous jobs." I say reasuring.  
"Nothing in the state of New York, is more dangerous then working for Lovino! He's going to get you killed!" She said tears building up. I take her hands in mine.  
"Good thing I've been living in Rhode island for the last five years. Plus I've survived the most dangerous job in the world." I said rubbing my thumb over her index fingers.  
"What job would that be? Actually being Lovino?!" She spat back.  
"No working for Kiku Hondu." I say. The door opens and I leave to see who it is. It's Lovino, of course.  
"Your early." I say noting the seven thirty time.  
"Are you fucking keeping tabs on me?" He spits.  
"Nope, just saying." I said. Fern rang her bell and I put it Im the table.  
"Listen the fuck up. Today you will be accompanying me on a small bussiness trip south side of town. You will not say anything unless spoken directly to, and you will do as you are told unless in emergency got that café bastard?" He said.  
"What part of south side?" I asked mentally going through my gun inventory.  
"South, south side." He said waving his fork around in crazy gestures. So were going to the 'ghetto' if you will. What kind of bussiness would a person like Lovino would have? When I say a person like Lovino I mean a person who wears nice silk shits, a suit, nice leather shoes and a sexy black pinstriped fendora. Wait I did not just call his hat sexy, did I? It is a nice hat especially on him. Not the point! Get it together. Right south south side. They're going to be suspicious already because of how Lovino dresses, so small guns, maybe a big one just in case?  
"Hmm." I hum while I think. Let's just stick to small guns. They will probably work the best.  
"No that one's too big. That one won't do well, maybe that one. A couple of knifes just in case." I say not realizing I was talking out loud.  
"What the hell are talking about damn-it?!" He said snapping me away my train of thought.  
"Picking out the right weapons for the job at hand. Will other people be joining us? It might be a good idea to have backup on hand just in case." I say thoughtfully. I'm not sure what I'm getting myself into.  
"Vash! Vanessa's calling!" Fern yells from the kitchen.  
"Excuse me please this will take me only me a minute." I say getting up to go.  
"It better take just a damn second!" He says to me. I grab the phone.  
"Hallo Vanessa." I greet her timing is always perfect, okay not really.  
"Hallo Vash, sorry I haven't been returning your calls. I've been busy." She says.  
"You know you can talk about it. The wedding I mean, even though I can't go you can still tell me about. If it'll make You happy."  
"Roderich. His name is Roderich. Roderich Eldenstein he has a house in Austria, he can play the piano marvolously, a cat, high social status and has never ever raised his voice or his hand towards me in the four years we have been dating, and most importantly he was there when you wasn't. When you decided that you needed just had to run away he was there, through my tears, lonely nights and my nightmares. Big bruder I love you I really do I just hate your actions. They put me through pain, heart stabbing, emotionally killing me. I just want the pain to stop." I could hear her voice crack several times and sobbing at the end. Roderich Eldenstein, I hate him. He was part of the deal that screwed me over causing me to flee from Switzerland.  
"Vanessa, I need to know one thing, did you ban me from your wedding or did Roderich?" I ask.  
"I-i don't think that's-" she started and I cut her off.  
"Vanessa. I need to know this!"  
"R-roderich, but he brought up a very good point, a few actually. Please don't blame him he's nice and sweet and perfect! He's just scarred of you." She sniffled. I could feel rage boil up.  
"He better be! Tell him to watch his back!" I said smashing the phone back on the hook. I take the nearest pot and smash it on the floor, denting the pot. I repress my anger and storm out the kitchen. Fern grabbed my forearm on my way out of said room.  
"Vash, are you all right sweetheart?" She asked.  
"Fine just peachy!" I say tearing my arm from her grasp. I sit back down at the booth.  
"When are we going?" I ask trying not to growl.  
"As soon as I'm finished." I glance at his plate he still has a little under a half. Damn-it!  
"Mind if I go get some stuff I'll need?" I ask.  
"Be my guest just be back here as soon as possible. I nod and sped walk to my apartment to grab ammo, guns and a few switchblades, and hurry back to the café.  
"Let's go." Lovino said on his way out and I follow a step behind him. He throws his suit jacket over his shoulder. Granted he looks good his suit in general, but the shirt alone complements his frame better. Since when did I notice his frame? I shake my head to try and shake away these thoughts. A black charger pulls up around the corner. I get in the passenger. The dirty blonde who was part of the trio that tried to beat me up, try.  
"Hey dude! Wassup bro? I'm Alfred by the way. I'm the hero!" He said speeding through a red light. Interesting that the hero would break the law.  
"Vash." I shortly respond, hoping that to be the end to conversation.  
"You don't talk much do you?" He asked. I ignored him. I didn't want to snap at Alfred or anyone.  
"I'll take that as a no. Cigarette, Vash?" I take a big breath.  
"Don't smoke." I said glaring out the window.  
"Really? How do you deal with stress? I tried to quit but never got around that obstacle." He gave a half grin.  
"Two words: kick boxing. I kick boxed for a couple of years." I replied.  
"Oh cool! That actually makes sense, how you pack such a punch! Kick boxing, wow!" After awhile we arrived in a very run downed neighborhood that looked well on it's way to hell. We pulled up to a dingy green house.  
"Okay, remember What I told you. Hamburger bastard you stay here." He said after we stopped. We went into a house. A man with tan skin, black hair, brown eyes and a red bandana losely tied to his neck.  
"Hola Lovino. Who's this?" The man said.  
"This is the next heir to my legacy and he's here to see how to work. He's Jovan. Jovan this is Mr. José Lopez." Lovino said.  
"It's nice to meet the next heir for the Vargas legacy." José said. I put on my best fake brand of niceness.  
"The pleasure really is all mine . It's an honor to meet a assocate of ours." I said over the top.  
"What a well brought up boy. Come inside and we'll we pick up where we left off." He said side stepping to let us in. We ended up in a falling apart old kitchen.  
"Sorry for the mess. Please have a seat." He said and we sat.  
"Thanks for meeting with me Lovino. Now about Dawson's debt." José started.  
"What a shame about Dawson. He was a good kid." Lovino butted in.  
"Yes, we did the math and he owed us over 600,000 American dollars." Wow that was some debt. It's ridiculous how some people manage their money.  
"Please excuse me a moment." José said getting. As soon as he was out of earshot Lovino leaned in towards.  
"Make sure you have your gun on hand." He whispered low and quite. I nodded. José came back and they started debating on the debt.  
"Lovino, I really do appreciate doing bussiness with you, but it's clear we aren't getting anywhere." He said after awhile.  
"Yes, it seems that is the case." Lovino said putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. When José pulled out a small hand gun and pointed it at Lovino's forehead. The barrel lightly touching the skin.  
"That's why I hate doing this to you but hey got to do what you gotta." He said switching the safety off and resting his index on the trigger.  
I pulled Lovino over towards me, just as he pulled the trigger. I quickly got my gun and shot rapid fire. I didn't stop at one bullet no I projected all my rage and frustration with each bullets. I quickly emptied the gun. José's face had bullets all over his head. I looked at Lovino. He was bleeding, obviously, we needed to get him to a hospital. I picked him up bridal style.  
"V-vash?" I looked down at him, his eyes almost closed and red blood streaming down his face.  
"Yes Lovino?" I asked standing up.  
"Get me to the goddamn fucking hospital café bastard." He sated and I chuckled, carefully sped walking to the car.I went in the back seat.

"Alfred we need to get to a hospital now!" He immediately stepped on the gas.  
"What the fuck happened?!" He asked.

"José pulled out a gun and I pulled Lovino away he still got shot he's still alive. José is dead." I say quickly. In no time we get to the hospital. I carry Lovino through the emergency room where they Get him all patched up and to a bed. It's all my fault, if I was paying more attention he wouldnt've gotten shot.

**A/N I'm having troubles with the next chapter so it might be awhile sorry about that but omg its a really difficult chapter so sorry and I hope that you like this story so far grammar errors and all**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter, despite it's length it was really hard to write I still hope you enjoy chapter 13 will be out very soon**

I felt the cool metal brush against my skin sending shivers up my spine. I felt a jerk on my arm, then I felt the hot bullet, and I finally herd the shot. I curled up on Vash's chest as he emptied his gun. Each gunshot I curled more in his chest like how that would somehow protect me. I could feel blood run down my forehead but I didn't really care at the moment I felt safe, shut up! He swung me into a bridal position in a quick swift motion.

"V-vash?" I asked to make sure that I was still alive.

"Yea" He said carefully and quickly walking.

"Get me to the Goddamn fucking hospital café bastard!" I tried to scowl but the pain wouldn't let me. My vision got blurred before I blacked out.

I woke up to bright lights and a raging headache. I could hear Antonio softly mutter something. I turn my head to see him bent over my bed praying.

"Hey! God has better things to do then to listing to your fucking Goddamn problems!" I yell and he bounces up and wraps me in a hug, in the process he wakes Feliciano from his nap on the couch. I'm soon smothered in hugs.

"Get off!" I yell slightly blushing.

"Im sorry Lovino just we were so worried Ve~" Feliciano said as he brought a box of pasta over.

"They say you'll be just fine isn't that great. Here this is pasta me and Antonio made the other day just for you Ve~" He begins his rambling.

"At least you brought some pasta." I mutter under my breath.

Visitors came in and out throughout the day leaving flowers and such.

**A/N Ta Da dont kill me hahaha**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I never thought this story would be so lengthy, It's my longest story yet hahaha and I'm not that deep into it. This chapter is longer then the last but not as long as the other ones**

I take a deep breath. I don't like hospitals, my mother died in a hospital, for most my life I've been practically been living in hospitals, mostly because Vanessa would get so sick and injured. I push my way through the glass doors and I clutch the bouquet. I finally made my way to Lovino's room and gently knock on the door.

"Come in!" I push the door open "Oh it's just you." He says crossing his arms.

"How are you doing?" I ask as I got a vase from the under sink cabinet, filling it with water. I put the flowers in the vase. There are Azaleas, White Camellias, purple Hyacinths, Viscarias, and Primroses.

"Oh I'm good just you know got a bullet in my fucking head!" He puffed.

"Where do you want these?" I ask ignoring his bad mouth. He looks around, not a lot of people really gave him flowers mostly just cards and balloons.

"Give them to me and I'll put them somewhere." I give him the vase and he stops to looks at them and then his face turns beat red. I rush over to him thinking he caught a fever.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I put my hand to his forehead to check his temperature,

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just that it's a weird bouquet of flowers. That's all." He says playing with one in his hand.

"How can a bouquet of flowers be weird? They're just flowers." I remarks.

"Sit down," I sit on a chair nearby. "It sounds weird but certain flowers mean certain things and it's just that the flower in this bouquet is weird." He says calmly arranging the flowers around.

"Will you tell me what they mean?" I ask slightly interested in this flower language.

"Well, the Viscaria asks a question, Will you dance with me?" He said handing me the matching flower. "And then the purple Hyacinths mean I'm sorry. White camellias means your adorable. Azaleas mean Take care of yourself for me. So sorta like a take care while I'm gone sort of deal." He said, I had a mini little bouquet.

"You missed one." I point out.

"Oh I guess I did. The primrose means I can't live without out you." He said and he formed a deep blush as he handed me the flower.

"I guess your right it is a weird bouquet. Hey what kind of flower would you send to someone is going to be getting married?" I ask and his blush got a shade darker.

"You would send them a peony it means happy marriage." He said finally putting the vase on the night table. Maybe if Vanessa knows what flower language is I could surprise her and give her a wounderous bouquet and she won't be to upset. I chuckle at this and entertain the idea for a minute.

"Hey what are you chuckling at Damn-it!" Lovino snapped me out of my thought.

"Oh nothing important." I brush off.

"No, tell me I told you about the stupid flower now tell me what the fuck your laughing at!" He pouted.

"Fine! I was just entertaining the idea if that I showed up at my sister's door and she somehow understood flowers that she wouldn't be mad at me and let me come to her wedding." I said all in one breath.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked.

"It's funny because it will never happen." I said picking a lose piece of thread off the chair.

"Why won't it ever happen?" He pressed on.

"It won't happen because she thinks that I abandoned her in Switzerland and she banned me from going to her wedding okay she didn't but her stupid fiancée did but either way I'm banned." I say loudly throwing my hands up in the air and letting them flop down. Lovino had his head resting on his interlocked hands looking at me like I was the greatest story teller ever.

"So why doesn't you sister's fiancée want you at their wedding?" That right there was the million dollar question, that was the question that I'm not ready to answer.

"It's Complicated! Alright! Let's just leave it at that!" I yelled and stormed out of the hospital and back home where I plopped in bed to try and get some sleep

**A/N that was something alright hahaha **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I finally got this chapter done! Woot Woot! The Italized are dreams yay dreams! I wish I knew exactly how I wanted this to go down but so far I'm overall happy with the turnout.**

**Lovino's P.o.v**

I sat there and wondered what exactly I did to make him run away so fast. Not like I care or anything, but when you're stuck in a hospital bed there's not a lot to think about. Besides Antonio and Feliciano he was there longer than the others. Others just came in a said hi, get better, the regular bullshit your supposed to say to a person stuck in a God awful hospital. I took the little hand mirror and rubbed the bandage on my head. How would I react if Feliciano's fiancée banned me from their wedding? I'd be pissed and go. But if Feliciano banned me? I don't think I could handle that. Although it probably never happen, but if it did I would respect my brother enough to grant his wishes. Maybe that's what Vash is doing, or maybe he's just a foolish bastard. I drifted off into sleep.

_Blood. There was blood pooling around me, I'm not sure if it's my blood or the enemy's blood and right now I don't care. I think of how easy it would be to just bleed to death or how to take the gun resting in my hand and pull the trigger or to stab myself with one of the many knives attached to my belt, but then I mutter a single name, I know it but at the same time I don't._

_"Vanessa." I say plainly and I find the strength to get up from the pool of blood I'm currently wallowing in. I make my way toward the exit and stumble into the cold bitter air. The air nips at my checks and hardens the blood on my skin. I force myself to walk down the street. I know the way and follow it by heart. I burst through the door into a small dank house. Almost everything is broken down, even the light bulb is having troubles giving off a simple dim light. I walk over the kitchen sink to wash off the blood. When the blood mostly gone I hear a door open very loudly. _

_"Big Bruder, your home." Vanessa said cheerfully clutching her stuffed animal. Happiness welted up in my chest at this simple sight, but so does guilt. The guilt of not being able to give her a better home is almost over bearing, but the sight of Vanessa lessens the guilt because at the moment she is happy and I've made her happy by the simple act of coming home._

_"Ja, I'm home. Why don't you go off to bed I'll be there in a little bit okay?" I say and her smile deepens even more. She slightly twist her spot, her hair is in messy blonde braids, and she's wearing one of my deep purple T-shirts that is like a dress on her as a nightgown. _

_"Otay!" She says bouncing off wanting to please me. I try to get more clean and change into nightwear before I go to the only bedroom in the small broken house. She is waiting for me with a small book in her hands, the only book in the house. "Will you read to me big bruder?" She asked holding the book out towards me, willing me to take it._

_"Of course kleine schwester." I take the book and start reading it to her although I know the tale by heart and don't really need the book. Within minutes she's sleeping. I carefully get up to move to the makeshift couch, but she clings to me._

_"Don't go." She murmurs not quite as asleep as I thought. I sigh and I don't leave. Today was just another tiresome day and tomorrow will be just the same._

I bolt straight up waking from the dream. Not necessary from fear, it's hard to describe, maybe sadness? I take in my surroundings and realize I'm still in the goddamn hospital, thankful that my dream wasn't real. I fish out my notebook and start drawing the face of that little girl in my dream. When I was finished I wrote Vanessa in the blank space under that I wrote kleine shwester, although I don't know what it mean, but I did know in my dream so It could be important. On the back of the page I wrote down the dream and some extra notes. They say that your brain doesn't generate random characters and that they are usually people you have met, not like I believe that bullshit. After I'm finished I drift off into a dreamless sleep. When I next awoke it was to the sunlight and of my own accord. Antonio and Felicaino walk into my hospital room.

"Good morning fratello!" Feliciano chirps.

"Yes, good morning Lovi~" Antonino adds.

'"Don't call me that tomato bastard!" I yell. I have nothing against the nickname Lovi, it's just the way Antonio says that makes it sound needy, desperate and clingly.

"Good news Lovino! They are going to release you as soon as they check up on the wound, but that won't be till later." Feli says smiling like an idoita. A nurse comes in with a tray and sets it on the little table thingy, takes the lid off and leaves. One look is all that it takes for me to gag. I push it away.

"I can't eat this shit. I wouldn't even feed this to a filthy pig!" I exclaim right now my regular at Cafe Rose is sounding pretty fucking amazing. I try not to drool over the thought of the delicious food there and how much I've taken it for granted. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say. To my surprise Vash walks in, I didn't expect him to come back and visit me. What's even more surprising is that he has a Styrofoam box and coffee in his hands.

"I know how much hospital food sucks, so I figured I'd bring you something. It was on the way." He says putting the box and coffee down and taking the godawful hell food away from the good heavenly food. I bring the tray closer to me and take a sip of the still warm coffee before taking a bite of the still warm food. He went to go give a nurse the plate of disgusting vile.

"What was that all about?" Antonio asked glaring after Vash. I almost called him out on the glaring before realizing that I shouldn't care.

"Nothing he was just bringing me breakfast bastard!" I say taking another bite.

"You would tell me if you were dating Vash right Lovi?" He asked.

"I don't need to tell you shit and stop calling me Lovi damn-it!" I yell taking a sip of coffee. "If you guys are just going to bug me then leave." I say.

"We'll see you later this afternoon!" Felicaino said bouncing off soon followed by the agitated Spaniard. I quickly wolf down my breakfast and grab my notebook and read over what I wrote. I shudder placing the notebook by the now empty styrofoam box. Vash comes back into the room and places an envelope on the tray.

"Fern told me to give this to you." He said picking up the box throwing it away before noticing the notebook, before I could grab for it he was already reading the page. After he was done reading he flipped it to the back page with the drawing.

"How do you know her?" He demanded showing me the picture, rage gleamed in his eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you bastard." I spat crossing my arms.

"Usually I would agree with you, but this is different. How do you know her?!" He demanded loudly. "How do you know all of this?!" He added. There was a moment of silence that just seemed to piss off Vash even more. I took a deep breathe, knowing how stupid I was going to sound.

"I saw her in a fucking dream I had happy?" I huffed.

"Is this what happened in you dream?" He asked pointing to the written side.

"Yes. Happy now?" I ask irritated. "I don't even see what the big deal is!" I added to show my frustration.

"You would do anything and everything in your power to keep Feliciano safe right?"

"Don't you fucking dare bring Feliciano into this!" I warn.

"Well I would do anything to make sure my sister was safe." Then it clicked, why he was so easily upset about this, the little girl in the dream, even the name.

"That little girl I drew that's you sorella isn't it?" I said feeling cleaver, although the dream still didn't make any sense.

"Maybe." He said looking suddenly uneasy as though this was a secret he wasn't supposed to tell me especially.

"There's no maybe about she either is or isn't." I say a bit demanding.

"Fine, She is!" He says in defeat.

"I knew it. She's very cute in a little kid way." I say because she is.

"Yea too bad she's not that small anymore." Wait , anymore?

"Wait, is this the little sister who's bastard fiancee banned you from their wedding?" I ask because it's interesting sorta like soap opera. He looks at the picture before smirking.

"The very same. But what I don't understand is how the hell did you dream your dream?" He implored.

"It was just a dream." I brush off slightly blushing.

"Yea, but no one couldn't have dreamed that dream in such detail, unless of course your me." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Why the hell not? What makes you so goddamn special?" I ask highly offended.

"Because I lived through that. I mean you even got the damn lightbulb right!" He sighed. I had no idea I thought it was just some sort of stupid dream. Godamnit I feel really insensitive.

"So what does this phrase mean?" I ask pointing to the phrase under the name.

"keilne schwester means little sister." Oh that would only make sense! But it's not my fault I can't understand fucking German!

"So what exactly are going to do about that wedding situation?" I asked changing subtopic.

"Why do you even care? It's not you family drama." He said plainly. Why did I care? It was silent for a long time. I came to the conclusion that I was just curious.

"Just curious." I finally said.

**A/N I'm sorry I've been slacking on this fic it's just harder then I thought it would orginally be thats all. I just cant beileve I'm already at chapter 14 hahahah anywho hahahaha :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry it's been taking me forever to update and such although I have a lot of good excuses and reasons for not updating but instead of giving you excuses I'm just going to give you chapters :D I don't know how many chapters this is going to be when i was writing the first chapter i actually thought it was going to be six chapters hahaha Nope, I'm thinking I'm going to have 2-3 alternative ending chapters because those are always fun :D Anyway here's chapter 15 Enjoy! **

Vash put the Styrofoam box in front of Lovi, MY Lovi, before leaving to dispose the rancid hospital. I glared at him while he passed.

"What was that about?" I ask trying my best to sound innocent.

"Nothing he was just bringing me breakfast bastard." He shot back. I could feel my eye twitch a little.

"You would tell me if you were dating Vash, right Lovi?" I ask, still trying to sound sweet.

"I don't need to tell you shit and stop calling me Lovi, Damn-it!" Soon Feli was shoving me out the door. I could feel my blood boiling under my skin. On the way to the exit we passed by Vash and it took everything in my power to not tackle him and beat the shit out of him. We finally made our way to the parking lot when Feliciano smacked upside the head.

"Don't ever talk like that to my fratello again. Hospital or not." He said before stalking off. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Although smoking makes me feel like shit and I can practically feel the nicotine building up it makes me feel calmer. It was sickening how Vash brought Lovino breakfast, how Lovino gave me a death glare after I mentally killed Vash in my mind. I may be dense and oblivious maybe even a little slow at times, but a toddler could see how madly in love they are. They don't even realize it! I kicked the dumpster. I was in love with Lovi well before Vash was even in the picture! I bet if Vash called Lovino Lovi he wouldn't get called out on it!

"Honhon don't take your frustration out on the dumpster, what has it ever done to you?" Francis asked appearing out of thin air.

"Go away Francis." I snarled, I hate doing that to my friends but I hate it more when my friends see me angry.

"Well, what's wrong maybe I can help?" He asked and I scoff. Francis couldn't help me since he was all pro love. "You know it's not healthy to keep you emotions all bottled up right mon cher?"

"Vash loves Lovino and Lovino loves Vash, but I love Lovino, I always have! And it is just awful how they don't realize any of it! I hate Dawson; it's his entire fault you know? If he hadn't O.D-ed he still would be alive and Vash would never be here. I hate Vash even more. I hate Vash because he loves MY Lovi. He just came in and unknowingly probably unwillingly swept Lovino off his feet!" I gush out kicking the dumpster again, before leaning on the brick hospital wall.

"Then you just need to do something to make Lovino think you're the man of his dreams and kick Vash to the curb or something like that." Francis says.

"I thought you would tell me not to interfere with Amour." I scoff.

"Normally but I don't think they are good for each other. I personally think that Lovino is meant for you and I have a feeling Vash's type is more French than Italian." I laugh at this, we talk and he leaves. After about ten minutes of Francis leaving Vash walks out of the hospital. I could feel the rage boil up under my skin.

"Hola Vash." I say throwing my arm around his shoulder.

"Hallo Antonio." He says neutrally. How does Lovino even like him?  
"So how's Lovi doing?" I ask leading him into an alley, I also manage to pickpocket his cell phone.

"He's doing fine." I smash him in the wall and manage to keep him walking. He punches me in the side to escape from the wall.

"What the Hell Antonio?!" He yells. I was thinking that I would just beat him up, but I have a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't work.

"Por Favor mi amiga." I smirk, before stalking off. I get home and start going through his contacts. There is not a lot, There's Vanessa (Possible Girlfriend?) Fern (I should give her a call) Eight (Who the Hell is Eight?) And Kiku (Kiku that sounds familiar. I go into his call log and see he has ingnored/rejected Kiku ten times in two days. The phone buzzed in my hands. Kiku. I smirk and I answer.

"Hola!" I greet.

"Who is this? Where's Vash?" A Japanese man demands.

"This is Antonio and Vash is not here at the moment." I say sweetly.

"Are you Vash's secretary?" He asks more calmly.

"Fuck no, I hate Vash. It's bad enough working by him!" I say.

"So you work with Vash? What are you doing with his phone?"  
"Of course I work with Vash I said that didn't I? And I stole it so I could get some dirt on him."  
"Why do you want dirt on Vash?" He asks intrigued.

"So that way I can get him fired and make him stop flirting with my potential boyfriend." I say.

"So you want to run Vash out of town?"  
"Basically, but who are you and what do you want with Vash?"  
"Why do you care?" He asks defensively.

"Why are you being stingy?"  
"My name is Kiku and I need to teach Vash a lesson because no one deserts me without my permission! And I'm not being stingy!" I ponder for a moment.

"I think we can help each other." I say evilly. Lovino will be mine.


End file.
